


Untitled

by anonymous56789



Category: One Piece
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why wouldn't they just let her die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Snatched Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is just a bunch of drabble so far and I'm not even sure if I'll be able to finish it. I'm having a little trouble with another work and I'm hoping by writing this I'll be able to get some ideas for my other story. Just a warning to anyone who might be interested. I'm sorry I know the title and summary are lame but it's all I've got for now. I might fix them later but no promises. If you guys have any ideas for it feel free to comment. Reviews and requests are more than welcome.

She could feel the sun beating on her. Her back no longer felt of skin but an endless burning sensation, as if lava were slowly dripping down…  
Each wave brought new levels of pain. Her breath hitched with each rocking motion…  
Her waist and legs were numb. She no longer felt her lower appendages. The parts of her that were submerged in water drastically changed from the burning heat of the sun to frigid temperatures that reminded her of the blizzards of her home island…  
She heard a splash near her and a small part of her hoped it was a Sea King coming to devour what was left of her… The rest just didn’t care…  
For a brief moment she felt like she was being lifted and she smiled. Finally her suffering would be ended…  
\-------the ship-------  
Thatch sighed heavily. His boredom was getting to him. Technically he was supposed to be finishing up a few housekeeping things to keep his unit running but they were tedious tasks. Usually he would just end up pestering Marco but the blonde had left earlier in the week to take care of a few problems that Pops was having on one of the islands. As if his prayers were answered one of his men came running up. “Commander, there’s a person in the water!”  
Thatch threw his head in his arms, so much for a distraction. “Of course there is. We just passed a sunken ship a few minutes back. There’s bound to be bodies in the water. How much of this one have the Sea Kings eaten?”  
The poor sailor just shook his head as if denying Thatch’s logic. “That’s just it, none of it has been eaten!” Thatch raised his head in slight interest. “We think this one is still alive!”  
Thatch’s head jerked up fully, his previous boredom forgotten. “Well I’ll be damned.” Immediately he set off to go to pop’s chair in the center of the ship. The old man had to know about this and more than likely he’d want the poor soul hauled aboard. “POPS” Thatch yelled while still half way across the deck. “You heard the news yet?”  
“Ehhh?” The old captain replied. “There might be a survivor in the wreckage. What do you want us to do?”  
The giant grinned, “Haul ‘em up. See if they’ll be a good new addition.” Thatch grinned back and went to oversee the process. The young pirate that had spotted the survivor eagerly volunteered to retrieve them out of the water.  
“Hurry up, and be careful. If it’s a body there might be something nasty hanging around trying to eat.” The pirate grinned and started down the rope that had been lowered into the ocean. Thatch had called the Doc up so that if the person was still alive they would stay that way once they were aboard the Moby Dick.  
Once the lookout had gotten to the body he frowned, “She looks dead.” He yelled to the ship.  
“She?” Thatch called back.  
The young man nodded and started the process of tying the rope around her waist so they could haul her aboard. “Okay, she’s secure.”  
“Hold on!” Thatch yelled as several of the brawnier pirates worked on pulling both the woman and their crewmate aboard. They gently (as gently as pirates can) lifted the girl the final few feet and laid her on the deck while the Doc stepped forward to inspect her.  
“She’s alive.” Doc said as he turned to Thatch. “Let the old man know I’m taking her to the infirmary.” He pointed to two of the pirates standing near, “You two, help me get her there.”  
When Thatch walked back to the captain of the white beard pirates the old man was grinning as if he already knew what Thatch was about to say. “Doc has her in the infirmary; looks like she’ll be there for a while.”  
The old man chuckled, “We’ll see what she’s made of when she wakes up.” Thatch nodded and turned back to return to his previous spot; his boredom already starting to rear its ugly head once more…  
\------- Marco’s return------  
Marco sighed as he relaxed on the deck of one of the smaller versions of the Moby Dick. It wasn’t often that he was sent out to resolve a quarrel on one of Pop’s islands, but when he was they were always a doozy. It took more than just a few pirates to get Marco the Phoenix, a commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, and first mate to Whitebeard himself, to leave the mother ship he loved so much to take care of a problem on a distant island. It wasn’t that Marco didn’t like traveling and having adventures, he was a pirate, what he didn’t like was leaving his captain for too long. The way things were going with the old pirate’s health, not even the skilled hands of Doc could keep Edward Newgate alive much longer. Marco sighed (in relief) once more when the look out in the crow’s nest yelled that he had spotted the Moby Dick. It wasn’t much longer and Marco had docked the smaller vessel on one of the Moby Dick’s many inner platforms and his crew unloaded back onto their home.  
“Marco!” The first mate heard a familiar voice call.  
“Thatch.” He said his eyes tiredly locating the third division captain.  
“How’d it go?”  
Marco shrugged, “Nothing special.”  
Thatch groaned, “I swear you would say that even if your arm had been chopped off.”  
Marco shrugged and grinning inwardly. His arm had almost been severed at one point but his phoenix powers forced the wound to disappear. “Anything new?” He asked, trying to change the subject.  
Thatch was just about to answer when someone pounded down the stairs. “Thatch!” The winded pirate called halfway down the steps. “She’s at it again!”  
“Shit.” Thatch muttered and ran up the stairs.  
Marco raised an eyebrow and looked at the pirate who had initially come with the message. “Well?”  
The pirate caught his breath and looked up, “Marco! You’re back!”  
Marco refrained from sighing again. “What was that about?” He asked, hoping to get a good answer.  
“Oh, well we hauled in a survivor of a ship wreck a few days ago. She was in pretty bad shape so Doc took her to the infirmary. She woke up yesterday and since then she’s been trying to throw herself off the ship.”  
“Commit suicide?” Marco asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“That’s what it looks like. Doc’s pretty pissed. He said he wasn’t gonna let someone just throw away their life when he put a lot of work into savin’ it.”  
“What does pops think?” He asked as he grabbed his bag from off the smaller ship and started up the stairs.  
The other pirate followed and shrugged. “He hasn’t said much but I don’t think anybody really wants to confront an angry Doc.”  
Marco snorted, “Good point, yoi.” Leaving the other pirate behind he quickly threw his pack in his cabin and made his way to where he knew Pops would be. At this time of day the old captain liked to sit in his chair and watch the crew mill about. Now-a-days he would often drift off but no one ever said anything about it. They all understood how tired the old man could get.  
Marco made his way to pops and sat down on the step next to his chair. “I’m back, yoi.”  
He said as pops looked down and smiled. “How’d it go?”  
Marco shrugged, “Easy enough.”  
“How’s the arm?”  
Marco smiled, “It’s fine pops.” The blonde had long given up trying to figure out how the older man knew when and where he had been dealt a serious blow. “Who’s the newcomer?” Marco asked, referring to the cast away that the crew had picked up.  
Whitebeard laughed, “No idea.” Marco nodded to himself and threw his hands behind his head to lean back and relax. He had missed his captain and the calming presence he gave off.  
It was then that Thatch walked up grumbling under his breath. “I didn’t know a girl could give you so much trouble Thatch.” Marco called to the younger man.  
“Hey, it’s not my fault she’s crazy.” Thatch defended. He sighed and settled down next to Marco and Whitebeard. “Doc sedated her again.”  
“Hmmm” Whitebeard said as he listened in.  
Thatch shook his head, “We can’t even get her to say anything, she just tries to make a run for the deck and jump over as soon as she’s conscious. She almost made it this time.  
“Why not let her?” Marco asked looking at Thatch carefully.  
“What!?” Thatch said frowning, “And let her kill herself? What’s wrong with you?”  
Marco shrugged, “I mean just to see if she’d really do it.”  
“You think she wouldn’t” Thatch questioned.  
Marco closed his eyes and relaxed further into the ship’s deck. “I haven’t met her so I have no idea, but one little dip in the ocean wouldn’t kill a person. If she really jumps we can send one of the guys after her.”  
Thatch’s jaw dropped as he looked at his friend, “Come on, she was half dead when we pulled her in, according to Doc it actually could.”  
Marco yawned, “It was just an idea.”  
“A crappy one.” The brunette grumped.  
“Let her jump next time.” Pops said and startled both of the men at his feet.  
“What!? Pops-“ Thatch started.  
“Let her jump.” Whitebeard looked down at his sons with a stern glare.  
Thatch threw his head in his hands, “Fine, but I refuse to be the one to tell Doc.”


	2. A Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, no guarantee that this will ever be finished but here's another chapter.

Doc scratched the back of his head as he looked over the lab work he’d gotten back. Thankfully his most recent patient’s vitals were going up. Her white blood cell count was low, so the antibiotics he’d been giving her were working. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. It hadn’t been easy work making sure that girl had survived and now he had to deal with a suicidal patient. This is why he hated working with people. Honestly sometimes he thought about how happy he would be if he were still on the isolated island Pops had found him on. Sighing he let himself relax for a moment.  
You two, help me get her to the infirmary…  
-flashback- She’s lost a lot of blood… - get me 2 units of O- from the back, these lacerations are deep, with the amount of time she’s been in the water, infection will set in soon. Start a line of antibiotics and saline, she’s severely dehydrated. How long do you think she was out there? I’m not sure but any longer and we would have been picking up a corpse. Blood flow to the legs is constricted; her lower extremities were submerged too long. That water is close to hypothermic, it’s a wonder they aren’t necrotic. She shouldn’t even be alive. Heart rate is slowing, she’s going into v fib, get me the defibrillator …  
-end of flashback- Doc woke with a start when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “You alright, yoi?” The man looked up to see Marco with a concerned expression. “Of course I’m alright you idiot. Now what do you want?” Marco raised an eyebrow, “Sure you are…” Doc grumbled under his breath, “What’d ya come down here for anyway?” “I wanted to ask you about our newest castaway.” “Hmph” Doc said and pushed himself wearily from his desk. He wasn’t young by any means when Whitebeard had recruited him and his latest years on the sea hadn’t done him any favors. It hadn’t helped that he kept getting troublesome patients like the one who was in the infirmary now. “What do ya wanna know?” The physician asked. Marco shrugged, “Whatever you know.”  
“Well she came in with severe dehydration, overexposure to the elements, and numerous deep cuts all over her body. She was unconscious so we didn’t have any way of getting information from her.” Doc sighed again as he walked toward the treatment room. “When that idiot of a woman finally woke up she tried hobbling over the deck of the ship and into the water.” “Did she say anything?” “No, not a word.” Marco scratched his chin, feeling the 5 o’clock shadow forming there. He never felt good clean shaven but he knew he couldn’t pull off a beard. “So how do you know if it’s suicide?” Doc snorted, “What else would you call it? What do you think a person is trying to do when they attempt jumping ship with the wounds she has?” Marco shrugged and looked up at the ceiling of the ship, “I don’t know.” They both quieted after that, each lost in their own thoughts. Just as they walked through the door of the infirmary a nurse was rushing out. In her hurry she ran into Doc and it took Marco’s strong grip to keep the physician from falling. “Doctor!” Ruby gasped as she recognized who she had almost run over. “I was just looking for you. She just woke up.” “Damn.” Doc muttered as he regained his balance and rushed through the doors.  
As they walked in the woman was struggling to get up. “Are you gonna do this every time you wake up?!” Doc yelled as he approached the bed and stopped when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder once more. “Doc.” Marco said with a bored look on his face. Doc nodded and stepped back, letting the first commander of the Whitebeard pirates take the lead.  
-Her-  
She woke up, her eyelids opening quickly. Her breathing became rapid and she could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She struggled to sit up while she heard a commotion around her. Suddenly what had happened the past few hours flashed through her mind and she almost let out a sob.  
-Before the Wreck-  
They were being boarded by the marines. Three ships had suddenly surrounded them without warning and the crew only had a short amount of time to react. They were a hardy bunch that had survived the 1st part of the grand line. The new world was a much harsher place but they had withstood it well. At least until Akainu moved marine headquarters into the New World. The new head of the marines was brutal and because of his hard fisted type of management more pirates were being captured. Those that were caught were either sold at a human store or thrown into Impel Down. Both Ann Marie and her sister had enough of captivity for a life time and they needed their freedom like fish needed water. It was what pushed them to become pirates. Ann Marie looked back at her sister who was helping to ready the men for a fight that would probably be their last. Her older sister was the first mate of the crew and she the captain. Some thought it was odd that the younger sister was in charge but both she and Letty preferred it that way. Ann had always been the more charismatic of the two and her sister was always there to protect her from her reckless decisions. It worked well and they wouldn’t have changed their decisions for anything.  
Ann Marie looked ahead and grinned manically. One of the ships had stayed back to lob cannonballs at the pirate ship while the other two had started boarding. Without hesitation the younger sister jumped down and started fighting. She didn’t see the cannonball that was headed straight for her…  
The woman woke up clinging to a piece of her ship. She painfully shifted and tried to strengthen her grip on the board. As she realized her surroundings one thought broke through the haze. Her sister… “Sis!!?” She yelled, her voice weakened, came out as a growl, “Sister!!!!” Her yell grew louder, “Ann Marie!!!!! Captain!!!!!” She yelled for what seemed like hours before she finally blacked out again. Just before the darkness overtook her vision, one thought dominated her mind… “My sister!!! I have to find my little sister…”  
-End of Memory-  
Letty pushed out a dry sob as she continued to try to stand up. She pitched forward as she finally got off the bed and she barely noticed the hands that stopped her from falling. “Calm down,” Was all she heard before her legs crumpled beneath her. Letty grit her teeth as she tried to get up again. “Hey, yoi!” Letty shook her head and doubled her efforts. “I need to find her.” She said, her voice barely more than a whisper. Marco’s expression stayed bored as he heard her plight. He’d had a feeling that this woman’s suicide attempts weren’t really suicide but for some other underlying reason. Unfortunately she hadn’t said anything before so the others had made their own assumptions but now that she was talking Marco hoped that they could reason with her.  
“Who?” Marco replied, keeping the majority of his attention on preventing the woman from falling on the floor of the infirmary. “My little sister, she’s out there.” Marco stopped himself from sighing. He hadn’t seen the wreck itself but from what Thatch had said it wasn’t pretty and their castaway was the only one that hadn’t been finished off by the sea kings... and whatever had attacked in the first place. “Well then we’ll go back and make another pass of it, no need to jump ship.” She froze unsure of what to do. “What?” Marco couldn’t hold back his sigh this time. “We’ll circle around again.” Marco shrugged, “No big deal.”  
-Thatch-  
“No big deal he says,” Thatch grumbled under his breath.  
“Are you still complaining?” Marco said, coming up behind the brunette.  
“Yes. We’re at least 2 days away from the wreckage and the tides will have pushed anything that was left under the waves.”  
Marco nodded, “Yeah, I know Thatch but she doesn’t so we’ll just go back. It’s not like we’re on a timeline anyway.”  
Thatch shook his head, “Fine, fine.”  
Marco threw his arm around his brother’s shoulder. “No worries Thatch, it will all work out.”  
Thatch smiled, “Yeah, yeah, I know. Now help me set up the food supply list. We need to stop at an island soon and stock up.”  
Marco chuckled, “Sure, man.”


End file.
